


hwaslintroller's snippet collective

by hwaslintroller



Series: SEONGJOONG ... ?! [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaslintroller/pseuds/hwaslintroller
Summary: a collection of the snippets of ateez ships au snippets i don't feel like fleshing out; tags will be updated as i post :Dcontents include:1. seongjoong witch/fae prince au2. woosan college boyfriends fluff3. seongjoong serial killers au (tw/ blood and gore, nsfw)4. woosan reincarnation au5. seongjoong tourist boyfriends6. yungi art student/muse au7. hwagi werewolf/human au
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: SEONGJOONG ... ?! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632400
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. seongjoong witch/fae prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _‘I’minlovewithyou,’ Seonghwa says, all in a rush. He coughs, clears his throat. ‘I mean- I’m in love with you, Hongjoong, I really like you,’ he says, then continuing, ‘But if you don’t- you know, don’t return my feelings, I won’t continue to visit again-’_
>> 
>> _Hongjoong remains while Seonghwa rambles, because- because while he’d known Seonghwa had a little crush on him, he hadn’t thought the feelings would run so deep, hadn’t thought Seonghwa’s feelings would hold a candle against his own._  
> 
> 
> seonghwa's the prince of the fae. hongjoong's a witch living in a cottage on the edge of the wood. they fall in love. 

‘Stop lurking,’ Hongjoong calls from where he’s stirring at his cauldron. The potion’s just turned the right shade of silver, and he has to add in the wolfsbane _now_ lest his efforts over the past few days get ruined. ‘I know you’re there, come on- I can feel you from all the way over here.’

Seonghwa steps out from behind the trees sheepishly, tips of his pointed ears red. ‘Sorry,’ he says. ‘I didn’t want to distract you making the potion.’

Hongjoong adds in the last of the root, sliced in half-moon wedges as recommended by the old spell-book. He watches the potion hiss, turn a brilliant white. Hongjoong lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding- San and his friends will be satisfied with this result. 

Suddenly, he realizes Seonghwa is still there, standing awkwardly in the middle of Hongjoong’s yard, looking helplessly lost in the midst of different magickal herbs and flowers. 

‘Hey,’ Hongjoong calls to him, stepping away from the potion, now bubbling away merrily. ‘Did you want something?’

‘Ah, about that- yeah,’ Seonghwa says, fumbling with the pockets of his robes. Hongjoong watches him flail with only the slightest hint of amusement. It’s endearing, if not downright _cute_ , how Seonghwa, the powerful and elegant prince of the fae, turns into a stuttering mess whenever he sees Hongjoong. 

‘It’s, uh, about my garden,’ Seonghwa says finally, fishing out a piece of paper from one of his pockets. ‘They aren’t growing properly, even though I’ve taken to watering them at first light only. I was hoping you could help me with that.’

Hongjoong squints at the paper. Seonghwa’s handwriting is as pretty as he is- swooping cursive with the words all slanted at the right angle. On it, Seonghwa’s written a list of the plants in his garden- sweet pea, marigolds, lavender- which should be relatively easy for Hongjoong to fix. ‘This is fine.’ 

‘This is fine, it’s easy.’ Hongjoong repeats, magicking up a glass of sweet tea, which Seonghwa barely manages to catch. ‘-careful with that- it’s cold, by the way, I know you don’t like hot drinks,’ Hongjoong says, as he summons a stool for Seonghwa. Because just because Hongjoong has to be brisk and efficient as a witch, doesn’t mean he can’t offer great hospitality. 

Oh well, scratch that- who’s he pretending for? He isn’t so nice to just anyone- it’s just that Seonghwa has visited him nearly every single day for months, even as his requests ( _excuses_ , the eviler part of Hongjoong’s brain whispers) grew increasingly trivial, things that Hongjoong is fairly sure the fae’s own magic could solve. But Seonghwa is so adorable with his earnest big eyes and his smile is so genuine for a fairy boy who’s grown up in the sticky, poisonous world of royal politics- it doesn’t help that he’s unfairly good-looking too, his features a striking balance between angular and delicate. 

‘I’ll prescribe you a couple of spells, and you can cast them on your plants at the time I tell you to.’ Hongjoong allows the air spirits to collect the spells needed as he writes up a prescription, and they’re ready in no time, dropping to Hongjoong’s desk with a loud thump. 

Seonghwa takes his things with a quiet _thank you_ , handing over a few gold pieces for Hongjoong’s work- but he just keeps standing there even when Hongjoong’s already handed him an extra good luck spell in exchange for the generous payment. 

‘Do you need something else, Seonghwa?’ Hongjoong asks. And he’ll probably take this to his grave, but as flippant and casual he acts with Seonghwa, Hongjoong can’t help but notice how his heart goes _whoosh_ when Seonghwa is around, Seonghwa who baby-talks to Hongjoong’s pet rabbits when he doesn’t think Hongjoong can hear him. Seonghwa who has a surprisingly dry sense of humour for how nervous he is around Hongjoong, Seonghwa whose laughter sounds like silver bells in the wind, Seonghwa who tells Hongjoong he wants to reform the land of the fae when he ascends the throne because he’s had enough seeing his sister and mother suffer.

Seonghwa looks torn, eyes flitting from the package in his arms to Hongjoong’s face. He opens his mouth to speak, and Hongjoong holds his breath because of how _tense_ Seonghwa’s aura has gotten, how apprehensive. ‘I-’ he begins, and shakes his head. ‘I’m- gods above, this is useless,’ he spits, taking a deep breath. 

Hongjoong doesn’t interrupt, because he knows no spell will be able to force the truth out of him. And even if there were, it’s Seonghwa’s choice, Seonghwa’s call. Hongjoong has no right to intervene. And most importantly, while he’s no Seer, Hongjoong has an inkling of what Seonghwa’s about to say.

‘ _I’minlovewithyou_ ,’ Seonghwa says, all in a rush. He coughs, clears his throat. ‘I mean- I’m in love with you, Hongjoong, I really like you,’ he says, then continuing, ‘But if you don’t- you know, don’t return my feelings, I won’t continue to visit again-’

Hongjoong remains while Seonghwa rambles, because- because while he’d known Seonghwa had a little crush on him, he hadn’t thought the feelings would run so deep, hadn’t thought Seonghwa’s feelings would hold a candle against his own. ‘You’re in love with me,’ Hongjoong says, slowly. 

‘Yes,’ Seonghwa says, screwing his eyes shut. Embarrassment rolls off of him in waves, but he stands there, resolutely. ‘I’m in love with you, Hongjoong, I’m sorry-’

And maybe it’s right when they say three times’ the charm, because the last one is what makes Hongjoong snap out of his reverie, circling around his desk to reach Seonghwa. Seonghwa startles when he feels Hongjoong’s hand on his cheek and Hongjoong revels in it, marveling at how pretty a blush looks on Seonghwa, how glittery his eyes have gotten. 

‘Well, that’s a relief,’ Hongjoong huffs out a slight laugh. ‘Because I happen to be in love with you too.’ 

Seonghwa stares down at him, uncomprehending. And then Hongjoong almost sees the lightbulb in his head click on, because Seonghwa’s eyes jump comically wide when he squeaks- ‘Wait, for real?’ 

‘Yes,’ Hongjoong says, giggling at Seonghwa’s surprise. ‘It’s hard not to be, you silly fairy.’ He considers. ‘Well, _my_ silly fairy, now.’

Seonghwa’s face goes even redder than before, even as he groans. ‘I think that just shaved ten years off my life.’ 

Hongjoong keeps laughing, pressing a kiss onto Seonghwa’s cheek as he grabs hold of both of Seonghwa’s hands. ‘I can’t believe you like me back, though,’ he says, suddenly shy. ‘You’re just so- you, I didn’t think you’d choose someone like me. Honestly, I thought I had to cast a spell on you to make me return my feelings.’

‘You didn’t have to cast a spell on me,’ Seonghwa says, so honest and open, and Hongjoong falls a little bit more in love, again. ‘I fell for you all the same.’ 

Seonghwa smiles when he presses his mouth to Hongjoong’s. And what a wonderful thing it is, too- to know what happiness tastes like on Park Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	2. woosan college boyfriends fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _This is gross,’ Wooyoung complains as San presses up to him, chest naked and sweaty against his back. ‘Can’t you just take a shower before you cuddle me every time you go on a run?’_   
>  _‘But I haven’t seen you for an hour,’ San whines, arms tightening around Wooyoung’s waist. His chest is solid against Wooyoung, and Wooyoung feels a hot rush through his being despite himself. ‘A _whole_ hour, Wooyoungie, am I not allowed to give my boyfriend the affection he deserves when we’ve been so tragically separated?’_   
> 
> 
> the sun rises in the east. jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system. mingi is scared of jongho. wooyoung and san are in love. 

This is gross,’ Wooyoung complains as San presses up to him, chest naked and sweaty against his back. ‘Can’t you just take a shower before you cuddle me every time you go on a run?’

‘But I haven’t seen you for an hour,’ San whines, arms tightening around Wooyoung’s waist. His chest is solid against Wooyoung, and Wooyoung feels a hot rush through his being despite himself. ‘A _whole_ hour, Wooyoungie, am I not allowed to give my boyfriend the affection he deserves when we’ve been so tragically separated?’

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, shoving San away in spite of the heat gathering in his ears. ‘You signed up for this when you decided to become a college athlete, dumbass,’ he says, even as San giggles and catches his hands, threading their fingers together. ‘ _I’m_ not obligated to suffer through the disgusting scent of ammonia just because I’m your boyfriend.’

San just smiles at him, and Wooyoung finds himself struck dumb when the evening sun filters in through the window, casting shadows over the planes and ridges of San’s face. 

Wooyoung had always known that San was handsome, a fact he’d observed astutely when he’d spotted San in the throes of the first party. San’d been standing in the crowd, shining under the yellow strobe lights, laughing so freely at something one of his friends had said. Then he’d turned around and smiled at Wooyoung, too, shone his light against the darker, uglier parts of Wooyoung, parts of him that not even Wooyoung himself liked to acknowledge. 

He’d walked with Wooyoung on his journey, when Wooyoung had finally given up on his tough façade to allow himself to lean into San’s warmth, when the line between platonic and romantic started to blur, and finally when two stories merged into one. 

The late afternoon sunlight is golden, it is- but Wooyoung doesn’t think anything can shine brighter than this boy, right in his arms. 

‘Okay, I’ll take a shower,’ San concedes, before he gets a mischievous look in his eye. ‘Only if you join me, though.’

Wooyoung huffs a sigh. ‘Pervert,’ he mutters, but he can’t help it when he grins at San’s resulting whoop. _Beautiful_ , he thinks, as he lets San draw him away to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	3. seongjoong serial killers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ MENTIONS OF BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND SEX
>
>> _‘Little whore,’ Seonghwa growls. Hongjoong keens, body arching from the insult as Seonghwa’s fingers dig into his waist. ‘So desperate for me to fuck you, for me to leave my mark all over you, can’t even wait until we get back, couldn’t you? So hungry for my cock you jumped right on me as soon as I stabbed him, practically begging me to _bathe_ you in the blood.’_   
>  _‘Yes, yes,’ Hongjoong moans, eyes screwing shut._   
> 
> 
> seongjoong serial killer au ; seonghwa's got fucked up morals and hongjoong wants nothing more but to suffocate under him. 

There’s something about Seonghwa that, well, excites Hongjoong, more or less. Or maybe excite isn’t the right word- he feels like he’s drowning every time he’s with Seonghwa, like he’s lying on a blade and could die from any slight movement. 

Hongjoong lives on the thrill, the desire and the taboo; knowing that this- being with Seonghwa, being Seonghwa’s partner- is the farthest thing from alright or even normal. But when the elder looks at him, dangerous and filthy and dripping with blood from his latest kill- this is what Hongjoong loves. 

Seonghwa is possessive- he’ll leave bite marks all along the column on Hongjoong’s throat, press a knife against his sternum when he fucks into him, brutal and unforgiving. He’ll choke Hongjoong on the brink of release and paint bruises onto his hips, his cheeks, his thighs; run his blood-covered hand against Hongjoong’s cock until it mixes with his release, and Hongjoong is crying from the overstimulation and the knowledge that he’s no one else’s but Seonghwa’s. Only then will Hongjoong feel complete, Seonghwa’s dark, dark eyes boring into him when his thrusts go erratic, spilling his load inside. 

‘Little whore,’ Seonghwa growls. Hongjoong keens, body arching from the insult as Seonghwa’s fingers dig into his waist. ‘So desperate for me to fuck you, for me to leave my mark all over you, can’t even wait until we get back, couldn’t you? So hungry for my cock you jumped right on me as soon as I stabbed him, practically begging me to _bathe_ you in the blood.’

‘Yes, yes,’ Hongjoong moans, eyes screwing shut. He’s still coming off the high of his orgasm but feels like he can go again- he can do anything, if it means he’s got Seonghwa’s dark, heavy gaze against his body and the night around their shoulders. There’s no such thing as white, Seonghwa had once told him, after he’d stuck a fist through their TV after seeing the case of yet another corrupt politician going free. There’s only black, nothing than black- so it’s better to thrive off the shadows than pretend to be any semblance of _good_ , to be as dark as they can be.

Now, Seonghwa grins, a broken thing that splits his sharp features in half. ‘You’re hard again,’ he observes, running his fingertip against Hongjoong’s length. He rests the finger against Hongjoong’s lips and Hongjoong opens up eagerly, sucking the digit into his mouth. 

‘Pathetic,’ Seonghwa says. Hongjoong whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	4. yungi mingi suffers yunho skirt brainrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Mingi mutters when he sees Yunho walk into the bar._
>> 
>> _Hongjoong cackles next to him, leaning against the bar. ‘Good luck, hun,’ he mocks, patting Mingi’s shoulder._
>> 
>> _Mingi doesn’t even bother with a response, too busy trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his boyfriend’s showed up to their favourite club wearing nothing but a _purple dress_ and fucking _heels_ , strutting towards the bar like nobody’s business._  
> 
> 
> mingi assumes yunho isn't mad anymore after a little spat they have. a rookie mistake. 

‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Mingi mutters when he sees Yunho walk into the bar. 

Hongjoong cackles next to him, leaning against the bar and nursing his cocktail. ‘Good luck, hun,’ he mocks, patting Mingi’s shoulder. 

Mingi doesn’t even bother with a response, too busy trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his boyfriend’s showed up to their favourite club wearing nothing but a _purple dress_ and fucking _heels_ , strutting towards the bar like nobody’s business. Mingi silently begs for mercy to all the gods that have collectively decided that he did not deserve rights today. 

Mingi watches with- he still hasn’t decided if he’s elated or disturbed, so he’ll settle with interested- _very_ interested eyes, as Yunho makes his way over to the bar and starts chatting with San on his shift. San takes one look at Yunho and his gaze slides right over to Mingi on the other end of the bar, and suddenly Mingi realises.

It’s about last night after all, Mingi thinks, wishing that a hole would appear in the ground and swallow him whole. Last night had seen yet another dumb argument in their relationship- Mingi’d unintentionally insulted Yunho’s love for Spiderman and Yunho had been so outraged he’d nearly stormed out of their apartment. Mingi’d made it up to him, though, wormed his way through Yunho’s anger whining and making his best puppy eyes- so he’d thought Yunho wasn’t mad anymore.

Now, though watching Yunho make his way across the dance floor and grab Seonghwa to dance, it’s evident to Mingi that _no, he still fucking is_.

Yunho’s got moves, he does- it’s what got him into college majoring in dance and later a professional dancer. Mingi usually loves Yunho’s versatility, thinks it’s amazing how Yunho can effortlessly carry every form of dance, no matter if he’s b-boying, doing hip-hop or touching up on his classical foundations. 

Today is not a usual day- Mingi watches in combined awe and horror as he watches Yunho thrusts in time to the melody, the people around him starting to watch as he guides Seonghwa into the choreography of Troublemaker. The bass thrums, hot and heavy, and people are starting to crowd them, a boy putting his hand on Yunho’s arm.

The last match is struck when Yunho meets his eyes dead on from across the room, gaze pinning Mingi to where he stands as he slut drops; and- Mingi cannot watch anymore.

Mingi’s positive his whole face is red when he spots Yunho disentangling himself from the crowd, making his way to Mingi. Mingi swallows when Yunho’s heels click against the floor. 

Yunho comes to a stop in front of him. ‘Hi.’

‘Hey,’ Mingi’s voice breaks on the syllable, trying valiantly not to look down Yunho’s form, so he nearly startles when Yunho runs a finger up his arm. 

‘I put on a show tonight,’ Yunho tells him finally, eyes dragging up Mingi’s torso. Mingi feels like he’s going to die. ‘What did you think?’

‘I-’ Mingi stutters. Yunho’s flushed from dancing and likely quite a bit of alcohol, eyes glittering under the dim lights of the club, and Mingi wants to hold him. ‘I- liked it.’ He finishes lamely. 

‘I put it on for you, you know,’ Yunho informs him and Mingi’s eyes finally flick up to meet his boyfriends’. ‘I’m disappointed that you didn’t enjoy it more- should I go out and dance again?’

‘No!’ Mingi nearly shouts. ‘It’s okay, fuck, please don’t-’ his voice trails off when he notices how Yunho’s bare shoulders are trembling. ‘Are you _laughing_ at me?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho gasps, leaning on the wall to catch his breath- the dress must be tight. Mingi feels a pang in his heart. ‘I just wanted to rile you up, that’s all, I didn’t think you’d be so affected.’ 

Mingi groans loudly as Yunho giggles, clutching his side. ‘I hate you, sometimes.’

‘Sorry, babe,’ Yunho winks this time, even as he grabs onto Mingi’s hand. ‘Know the wrath of Spiderman, now.’ 

Mingi rolls his eyes. ‘Duly noted,’ he says dryly, an arm coming on the small of Yunho’s back to hold him steady. He finally lets his gaze slide down Yunho’s form, gut clenching when he sees how well the dress hugs Yunho’s curves, accentuates the length of his legs. ‘What do you say if we, hmm, continue the show at home?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	5. woosan reincarnation au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _‘You can’t sleep here, sir.’_
>> 
>> _San looks up and in an instant, the images of gold stitched over navy and medals between his teeth come crashing down on him. He remembers lips sticky with blood as they pressed into his own, tasting like gunpowder and copper. He remembers the grass beneath his feet and the wind in his face as he ran across the mountains, with his hand in _someone’s_ \- _
>> 
>> _‘Wooyoung?’ he chokes out._   
> 
> 
> san is immortal and wooyoung's not. but it's okay- san will always wait for wooyoung to come back. 

San is used to being sad. 

Well, when he says sad, however; he doesn’t mean just regular sad, where you want to curl up in blankets and watch cat videos until you fall asleep. No, his sadness is- it’s everything, everything from subway stops to flowers on the hills reminding him of the one, singular pain in his chest. It’s also nothing, as well, all the beautiful and terrible and grotesque and delicate pieces of him taken from his being until there’s nothing but an empty vessel left. But it’s okay, San thinks, it will always be worth it if he’s waiting for the one person who’s taken up residence in his heart, broke it over and over again. 

Maybe San’s a bit of a masochist, he muses as he drags the cardboard in front of him to lay down on his spot under the bridge. The morning is cold and it won’t get better even when the sun rises- but he doesn’t want to go into a shelter- he doesn’t want to take advantage of their resources when he can’t die from exposure, anyway. He’s used to this- used to hardship and hanging on by a thread. This love’s taken everything from him this turn around, but it’s okay, at least he’s good at waiting.

‘You can’t sleep here, sir.’ 

San looks up and in an instant, the images of gold stitched over navy and medals between his teeth come crashing down on him. He remembers lips sticky with blood as they pressed into his own, tasting like gunpowder and copper. He remembers the grass beneath his feet and the wind in his face as he ran across the mountains, with his hand in _someone’s_ \- 

‘Wooyoung?’ he chokes out. 

The young officer looks taken aback, eyes blown wide as he stares at San. ‘How do you know my name?’ 

San squints at his badge- he can’t figure out his ranking this time around- the system’s changed too many times in the decades Wooyoung’s been gone this time. He refocuses his eyes on Wooyoung’s face. ‘My name’s Choi San.’ 

Wooyoung frowns. ‘Is that supposed to mean something to me? Because I don’t think I- wait,’ he says, eyes widening. 

San waits for him to remember, wait for the spark to go off in his brain because he believes in Wooyoung, he’s always believed in Wooyoung, knows that his lover will come back to him no matter in what universe, no matter how many reincarnation cycles have passed, no matter how long it’s been. 

‘Sanie?’ Wooyoung whispers, eyes bright against the serenity of the twilight. San allows his eyes to trace the contours and lines of Wooyoung’s face- he’s got a little scar on his cheek this time, but the slope of his nose, the curve of his Cupid’s bow, the shine in his eyes are all the same. 

San aches. ‘Yeah,’ he whispers, for lack of a better response because how do you tell someone you’ve been waiting for them for the better part of century and have done so for dozens of times before, was prepared to love him from a distance for nothing in return? ‘You found me again, Wooyoung.’ 

‘I’m late,’ Wooyoung cries as San grabs hold of his hands. He remembers, he remembers all of it now, San is sure, from the anguish in his tone. But San can’t just tell him _it’s okay, don’t be sorry, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re here_ \- because it really isn’t as simple as that. But then again, he doesn’t think any work of art or song over the last few thousand millennia can hold a candle to the depth and complexity of his love for Wooyoung. 

‘Welcome home.’ San smiles. Behind them, the deep blue fades away to the orange morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	6. seongjoong tourist bfs in tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _Seonghwa finally manages to break through the crowd and spots Hongjoong, a little way off the trail. He’s managed to find a nook of the park that isn’t crowded, only a couple and two old women in vicinity._
>> 
>> _Seonghwa stops before he approaches Hongjoong, allowing himself to watch his lover for a moment. A breeze caresses the tips of the trees, sending petals flying through the air. A few land on Hongjoong’s head, blending with the pink of his hair._   
> 
> 
> seonghwa and hongjoong go see the cherry blossoms in tokyo. 

‘Hurry up, Seonghwa,’ Hongjoong yells at him from the front. Seonghwa struggles to keep up- the crowd is so thick, and Hongjoong is so small the sea of people would threaten to drown him if it weren’t for his bright pink hair. ‘I wanna see the cherry blossoms!’

Seonghwa grunts as he shoves past another group of tourists in an effort get to Hongjoong, who’s run off again. Ueno in springtime means lots of tourists coming to see Japan’s famed cherry blossoms- honestly, people aren’t really Seonghwa’s cup of tea, but they’d been stopping in Tokyo before they were headed off to the States again, so they figured they could come out to see the blossoms in between shows.

Seonghwa finally manages to break through the crowd and spots Hongjoong, a little way off the trail. He’s managed to find a nook of the park that isn’t crowded, only a couple and two old women in vicinity. 

Seonghwa stops before he approaches Hongjoong, allowing himself to watch his lover for a moment. A breeze caresses the tips of the trees, sending petals flying through the air. A few land on Hongjoong’s head, blending with the pink of his hair. 

Seonghwa isn’t a photographer, nor does he have much experience working with the visual aspects of art; but he thinks this deserves to be framed and hung in the Louvre: Hongjoong staring up at the cherry blossoms as they catch in his hair, so ethereal as he’s stripped of the burden of the stage, in the midst of the nature. Here, they aren’t Hongjoong and Seonghwa of Ateez- they’re just Hongjoong and Seonghwa, twenty-three and in love like most young couples are, momentous and all-encompassing. 

Seonghwa can’t write poetry. It’s Hongjoong’s job, to write pretty lyrics, to speak in pretty words when he addresses their fans and make speeches representing their group. Hongjoong’s a goddamn firecracker, his presence alone commanding a whole room- but he looks so soft and _small_ , here; surrounded by cherry blossom petals that look a lot like little spots of magic, floating through the air. 

Hongjoong turns around to look at Seonghwa, then, breaking into a smile when he meets Seonghwa’s eyes. He holds out his hand.

Seonghwa’s breath stutters. He swallows, stepping forward to take Hongjoong’s hand in his. Hongjoong’s hands are smaller than Seonghwa’s, but they always feels so heavy- carrying the weight of unfriendly camera flashes all around them; Seonghwa’s insecurities that he’ll never measure up to Hongjoong’s greatness. 

Today, though, he feels impossibly light.

Hongjoong must sense it too, because he squeezes Seonghwa’s hand before he says, ‘It’s beautiful, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Seonghwa says, looking at Hongjoong. His eyes hold the beauty of all the flowers and stars in the entire universe. ‘It really is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	7. yungi art student/muse au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _But this is _Mingi_ they're talking about- Mingi who makes Yunho smile and laugh and feel good about himself when nothing is going right for him, Mingi whose gummy smile makes Yunho’s heart soar, Mingi who will never be Yunho’s _person_ because they’re best friends and nothing more, won't be anything more. Yunho isn’t going to risk this friendship- _the_ friendship, just to be selfish, because he’d be a fool to throw this hurricane of a man away._   
> 
> 
> yunho paints mingi, mingi is beautiful, and yunho pines over him. not necessarily in that order. 

‘Are you finished yet?’ Mingi asks Yunho, who holds in his nth sigh of the day. ‘My back’s cramping- like, I get this pose helps me show off my muscles and all-’ here, he even throws in a wink- ‘-but it’s hella uncomfortable.’ 

‘You have no muscles to flex, Mingi,’ Yunho says flatly, Yunho says, projecting the urge to throttle Mingi into keeping his voice level- not an easy feat when he’s been tolerating Mingi’s bullshit all day. I’m almost done-’ He adds in the last bit of shadow, and there it is- his final project. 

‘-There.’ Yunho tells him, laughing when Mingi whoops and immediately stands up, stretching. While Yunho’s thankful that Mingi’d agreed to be his muse for his finals project, he still can’t help but roll his eyes in exasperated fondness when Mingi goes on to whine about how he’s so stiff from holding the same pose for the entire afternoon. 

‘I wanna see,’ Mingi demands, nearly shoving Yunho as he crowds into Yunho’s space to see the finished painting. ‘I wanna see why this godforsaken painting has cost me any feeling in my legs, because-’ he cuts himself off abruptly, staring at the piece.

Looking at this- Mingi lying on the floor, painted in different shades of yellow- lemon for the places the sun fell onto him and mustard for the spaces covered in shadow- Yunho thinks it’s plenty good, if he does say so himself. The cherry on the top is the part he’s painted in gold, right over the space of Mingi’s heart. Still, Yunho watches his reaction carefully- his art is something personal to him, literally spreading a part of his soul on the canvas as he tries to add in his own style to the things he depicts. What’s more is that this isn’t just any ordinary object, not a study of apples and flowers, this is _Mingi_. 

‘What do you think?’ Yunho asks tentatively. 

He hears Mingi suck in a breath, then say, ‘It’s beautiful.’ 

The sun’s setting through the window now- it softens Mingi’s edges, peels the boisterous, cocky attitude he displays sometimes even in front of their friends back. Yunho’s suddenly struck by how much he loves this boy- as dumb as he can be, he’s the one who buys Yunho new art supplies when he’s down. He’s the person who insists they go out in the rain despite not liking being wet, just because Yunho wanted to study how rain moved. He’s the person who sends stupid memes to Yunho and has shared with him all his secrets, all the things that make Mingi _Mingi_. 

Mingi who makes Yunho smile and laugh and feel good about himself when nothing is going right for him, Mingi whose gummy smile makes Yunho’s heart soar, Mingi who will never be Yunho’s person because they’re best friends and nothing more, will not be anything more. Yunho isn’t going to risk this friendship- _the_ friendship, just to be selfish, because both of them know each other in their bones and he’d be a fool to throw that away. 

Yunho has always chosen the safer option- he chose this major because he’s good at it, he chooses to wait till the light turns green to cross the road, he chooses not to tell Mingi he loves him in another way. But when he’s with Mingi, he wants to scream, and fly, taste a little danger. So he paints Mingi for his final project, allows Mingi to fall asleep on his shoulder for movie night and grab his hand when they’re in a crowd. He’s resigned himself to everything being just _enough_ , to everything being a dull ache instead of a life-threatening, vomit-inducing pain; so maybe he can have just this.

‘I can feel you through this, Yunho,’ Mingi says. ‘I can’t say it properly but- it feels so- so _raw_? Like it was killing you to paint this but you did it because you feel alive when you do.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Yunho whispers, because it’s true. ‘Thanks, Mingi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


	8. hwagi werewolf/human au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _‘Maybe,’ Mingi starts hesitantly. It’s something he’s thought about for a long time, but hasn’t dared to voice because he’s afraid he’ll scare Seonghwa off. ‘Maybe- next month, you can come over? Make sure I don’t run around and hurt myself again?’_
>> 
>> _Seonghwa pauses trying to put a band-aid over the wound- it’s bright yellow and has Princess Mingki on it- Mingi’s favourite. ‘What?’_
>> 
>> _‘I mean, only if you want to!’ Mingi says hurriedly- ‘I know I can be a handful during the full moon, but my wolf is calmer when you’re around and I wouldn’t attack you, really-’_   
> 
> 
> mingi is a werewolf, seonghwa is exasperated. somehow, they work. 

Seonghwa huffs as he hauls the first aid box up the stairs, setting it down on their bedside table with a loud thump. Mingi winces at the sound- the only reason why Seonghwa had to haul that heavy-ass box upstairs was because Mingi had gotten himself injured during his transformation last night; and he can’t help but feel a little guilty about it. 

Seonghwa hasn’t spoken to him, or even looked at him in the eye so much ever since Mingi’d showed up on his doorstep bleeding from his left leg, from where he’d gotten stuck in a bear trap last night in the forest. He’d managed to pull himself free, but the spikes had dragged across his skin, leaving large wounds in their wake. 

‘I-’ Mingi opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off when Seonghwa pins him to the bed with a look, the look of you-fucked-up-and-now-I-have-to-take-care-of-you-again-you-dumbass, so Mingi swallows the words back into his throat sheepishly. It’s not Seonghwa’s fault that he’s gotten himself stuck with a literal overgrown puppy for a boyfriend, and Mingi knows it pains him as much as Mingi himself when Mingi gets hurt. 

Seonghwa works in silence, fingers efficient in the familiarity, disinfecting the wounds before stitching them together. Mingi watches him- Seonghwa has always been the careful one between the two of them, but it doesn’t feel any less like ants are crawling across his skin because Seonghwa’s always the one to take care of him and not the other way around. 

‘Are you mad at me?’ Mingi finally asks, timidly. 

Seonghwa huffs out a laugh. ‘Of course I am.’ He says as he dabs at the excess alcohol on Mingi’s wound, making him hiss a bit. ‘You know I don’t like you getting hurt.’

‘Sorry,’ Mingi says meekly, as Seonghwa smiles at him wryly. ‘I didn’t mean to- I try to stay inside, but I can’t control-’

‘I know, you big baby,’ Seonghwa says, leaning over and patting Mingi’s cheek. He looks so fond, and Mingi kind of wants to bury his face in Seonghwa’s neck and forget about everything else. ‘I’m not blaming you- but it still upsets me seeing you in pain, you know?’

‘Maybe,’ Mingi starts hesitantly. It’s something he’s thought about for a long time, but hasn’t dared to voice because he’s afraid he’ll scare Seonghwa off. ‘Maybe- next month, you can come over? Make sure I don’t run around?’

Seonghwa pauses trying to put a band-aid over the wound- it’s bright yellow and has Princess Mingki on it, Mingi’s favourite. ‘What?’

‘I mean, only if you want to!’ Mingi says hurriedly- ‘I know I can be a handful during the full moon, but my wolf is calmer when you’re around and I wouldn’t attack you, really-’

‘You dumb sandwich,’ Seonghwa laughs loudly, taping the band-aid delicately to Mingi’s leg before pulling him into his lap. They fit together so well even though Mingi’s taller, and Mingi feels his heart skip a beat. ‘Why didn’t you ask me sooner?’ 

Mingi splutters. ‘I thought you would be scared of me, or something- my wolf form’s kind of disgusting, and-’

‘I could never be disgusted with you, baby,’ Seonghwa interrupts. The way he looks at Mingi is so tender he’s about to melt. ‘I’ll come over next time, okay?’

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE consider leaving a comment to let fic writers know they're not posting into the void!**   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwaslintroller)


End file.
